l'alliance
by Aurialie et Catou
Summary: Une alliance difficile doit être formé entre Légolas et Aragorn pour sauver la terre du milieu des nouvelles armés des ténèbres. PAS DE SLASH! REVIEW PLEASE! 2 NOUVEAUX CHAPITRES!!!!
1. le gouffre du désespoir

Bon, vous savez déjà quel persos son a Tolkien donc on ne perdra pas le temps de tout les nommer. Cette fic a été écrite à deux, il y a Catou auteure d'une journée à la piscine de Faramir et Aurilalie auteure du défouloir et de Marie the queen of the mary-sue. Nous apprécions les réviews et les chritiques alors nésiter pas, nous allons vous répondre, et si vous avez des questions, nétsiter pas a nous les poser . . .  
  
Disclamer : pour satisfaire nos goût personnels, iol n'y a que des hommes et des elfes dans cette histoire (et un sorcier)  
  
Cette histoire se passe 4 ans après que l'anneau fut détruis !!!  
  
---- ----- ------  
  
Chapitre 1 : le gouffre du désespoir  
  
« La menace était donc vraie »  
  
Légolas se repassait cette pensé au fur et a mesure qu'il essayait de comprendre. Comprendre quelque chose en un monde de douleurs, quelque part entre le mal et l'enfer. Malheureusement, c'était peine perdue. Il l'avait su, il l'avait toujours su. Il avait ressentit ce sentiment dès que Saroumane et Grima avait quitté la terre du milieu, il le savait, il s'avait qu'il restait encore une dent à Saruman et que lui et Grima allaient revenir, plus forts que jamais.  
  
Et ils étaient revenus. Les armées d'orcs avaient envahies La forêt de Mirkwook, ils avaient tout détruits, ne laissant que peine et misère derrière eux. Tout avait été brûlé, sous les champs de batailles. Tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur passage avait péris. Personne n'avait la force de résister à autant d'orcs qui n'ont pour seul but de détruire et tué.  
  
Puis, ils l'avaient retrouvés. Légolas s'était dressé devant leurs armés complètes, le seul mot de vengeance lui traversant l'esprit. Il voulait venger sa forêt et tout ceux qui y avaient trouvés la mort.De toute manière, en ces jours sombre, il ne voulait que mourir, plus rien ne le retenait à la vie, l'amour impossible lui avait enlever la joie de vivre qui l'animait peu de temps au par avant.  
  
Plus rien ne pouvait le pousser à continuer.  
  
Même pas. non, elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué, il avait toujours été une ombre pour elle, quelqu'un qu'on oubli aussitôt qu'il est passé . . .  
  
Les armés avaient capturé l'elfe et l'avaient enfermer pendant trois ans. Trois ans à se demander à quand serait la fin, trois ans à espérer sa mort à pied ferme, trois ans sans voir le soleil.  
  
Il ne voulait plus y penser, tout oublier et ne plus jamais souffrire à cause de ça. Mais comment faire mourir ceci? Il se tenait sur le bord d'un gouffre sans fond, avec comme seule accroche la chose la plus cruelle qui puisse un jour frapper un elfe: l'amour.  
  
L'amour l'avait soutenu pour mieux pouvoir l'achever.  
  
Il n'arrêtait pas d'y songer, a un point tel qu'il allait bientôt en mourir. Il ne mangeait plus, il ne dormait plus. La seule chose qui pouvait encore hanter son esprit torturer c'était son nom, le nom de celle qu'il avait toujours aimé: Éowyn. Il l'avait aimé aussitôt qu'il l'avait vu. Il avait alors penser que c'était réciproque. . . Puis, il était arriver face à un mur; Aragorn.  
  
Éowyn avait toujours aimé le rôdeur. Puis, il en était venu un autre; Faramir. Elle l'aimait, bien que son c?ur était, est et sera toujours tourné vers Aragorn. Ça, l'elfe l'avait sentit dès la première fois qu'ils les avait vu ensemble. Elle chérissait Faramir certes, mais la place qu'il occupait dans le c?ur de la dame blanche n'était pas égale à celle réservé pour Aragorn. Le rôdeur croyait que son amour pour Arwen était éternel mais il n'était que poussière. (voir prochain chapitre)  
  
Légolas retournait ses pensées une par une dans sa tête, essayant de faire le point. Mais, il n'y avait aucun point à faire, tout était perdu. Jamais, il n'y avait eu le moindre espoir de s'en sortir, jamais il n'y aurait de fin heureuse à cette histoire. La quête de l'anneau n'avait servi à rien! Toutes les énergies que Légolas avait dépensé pour essayer de la mener à bout étaient devenue inutiles. Il savait maintenant que le mal vaincrait toujours. Ce mal anéantirait les plus forts en un coup, ce mal le tuerait bientôt. Il allait mourir dans peut de temps, submergé par la solitude.  
  
Les forces que lui avait coûté la quête de l'anneau lui aurait peut-être donné une chance de sen sortire mais, maintenant, le mal était fait et il était destiner à se laisser mourir, pour en finir avec la peine qui le rongeait.  
  
Pendant trois ans, sa vie n'avait tenue qu'à un misérable fil. Puis il avait vécu la renaissance, ses forces lui étaient revenue au moment ou il avait été sortit de son cachot sans fond. Les elfes qui avaient survécu à l'assaut c'étaient replié à Amataë une ville proche de sa forêt, et, sous l'ordre d'Aragorn et sous laide de l'armé de celui-ci, ils sont aller délivrer leur chef.  
  
Légolas avait espéré, en vain, qu'Éowyn lui laisserait peut-être une place dans son c?ur. Il y avait cru jusqu'au jour où cette lettre était arrivé chez lui. Il la maudissait, encore plus qu'il pouvait se maudire lui-même. . .  
  
« Aiya mellon  
  
Légolas,  
  
J'ai appris que vous veniez d'être libérer de votre prison, je suis navré de n'avoir pu vous aider plus tôt, mais je vous assure que je faisais tout se qui était en mon pouvoir pour chercher l'emplacement où vous étiez.  
  
Comme vous le savez sûrement, Saruman est revenue et avec lui son serviteur Grima. Il a retrouver tout ses pouvoirs et maintenant, il cherche à faire revivre le seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
Mais pour moi, une chose encor pire que la résurrection du seigneur ténébreux viens de m'arriver; ma chère Éowyn c'est fait enlever.  
  
En effet, Grima poursuit les même buts.  
  
C'est pour cela que je vous écris, je voudrais que vous vienniez le plus tôt possible en Gondor, car je voudrais recréer l'ancienne alliance pour peut-être, réussire à vaincre Saruman, car, il est rendu plus fort et plus puissant que le seigneur ténébreux.  
  
Viens le plus vite possible, car sans Éowyn, mes jours sont des années.  
  
Aragorn »  
  
  
  
Cette lettre bouleversa Légolas, il voulait mourir mais il ne pouvait baisser les bras sans même essayer de sauver la terre du milieu et la femme qu'il aime. 


	2. la rencontre

Hello! Ce chapitre est écrit par Aurialie!!!! Je vous averti d'avance, j'aime bien faire souffrir les persos (hi hi hi je suis trop diabolique) mais je jure que je les rendrai en un seul morceau à la fin de la fic (enfin je vais essayer (bien sur, Arwen ne compte pas!)). REVIEW PLEASE!!! P.s : merci a Laala pour le review!!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
chapitre 3- la visite  
  
Au fur que le temps s'écoulait Légolas s'affaiblissait. Il n'avait plus la force de rester debout, il n'avait même plus la froce de penser.  
  
Ses songes étaient remplis de mal et de douleurs. Mais la peine de son âme n'équivalait en rien la peine qui poursuivait son c?ur. Il avait si mal! Il avait tellement honte! L'elfe ne pensait pas qu'il avait encore le droit de vivre. Il ne le voulait plus.  
  
Des jours et des jours passairent. La santé de Légolas ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.  
  
Il était couché sur un long fauteuil en face de la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la cité de Mirkwook. Cet endroit surplombait tout les autres par sa hauteur. Les elfes étaient dévoués entièrement à leur chef, plusieurs messagers passaient pendant la journée pour prendre des nouvelles de Légolas et les transmettre ensuite à la communauté.  
  
Un de ceux qui avaient cette tache entra. Légolas ne l'avait même pas entendu venir, ses sens autrefois éguisés était maintenant rendus faible à un point tel qu'il avait peine à se rendre compte que quelqu'un se tenait à coté de lui.  
  
Le messager lui tapotta l'épaule pour attirer son attention. La tête de Légolas tourna lourdement de coté pour pouvoir voir le messager qui demandait son attention, ses yeux à peine ouverts à cause de la fatigue. L'elfe qui se tenait en face de lui prit un air étonné, c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici et il n'avait jamais vu son chef dans un tel état.  
  
Messager: Im Nauxair (je suis Nauxair), ce présenta-t-il poliment.  
  
Légolas s'en souciait peut, il ne se souciait même plus de lui-même. La seule personne qui le préocuppait encore était Eowyn. Éowyn, que pouvait-elle penser à ce moment précis? Avait-elle peur? Avait- elle mal? Était-elle toujours vivante?  
  
Il n'avait pas c?ur à parler, il avait seulement envie que sa fin vienne, vienne le plus tôt possible. Légolas fit signe à l'elfe de partir, se dernier qui s'était rendu compte que son chef ne voulait pas le voir n'était déjà plus là.  
  
Légolas laissa tomber sa main, découragé, ayant gaspillé ses énergies à faire signe au vide de partir !  
  
* ** * ** *  
  
Aragorn arriva à Amataë le jour même. La cité elfique était vraiment magnifique avec ses arbres immmenses, les chutes d'eau pleines d'écumes et le soleil couchant dessinant des ombres sur les reliefs des maisons qui ressemblait plus à des arbres qu'à des habitations.  
  
Il confia sa monture à un palfrenier et entrepris la monté de la coline ou était situé l'auberge qui, celon ce qu'on lui avait dit, servait d'habitation temporaire à son ami.  
  
Il avait hate de revoir son ancien frère d'armes, de converser avec lui et d'entendre ses projets au sujet de la libération d'Eowyn. Ce dernier point le laissait perplexe, la réponse de Légolas à sa lettre ne lui était jamais parvenue bien qu'il l'avait envoyer 1 mois plus-tôt. Il supposait qu'elle avait été perdu par un coursier. Il n'était même pas imaginable qu'il ait refusé la demande d'Aragorn. Légolas n'aurait jamais osé. Du plus loin que le rôdeur pouvait se rappeler, Légolas avait toujours été indifférent tant qu'à Eowyn, ne s'en soussiant pas pour tout l'or du monde. Il l'appréciait certe, mais ne lui vouait aucun intérets particuliers.  
  
Un idée commença à se former dans le tête d'Aragorn : et si Légolas avait en effet refuser sa demande. Peut-être était-il frustré de ne pas avoir reçu d'aide plus-tôt quand il en avait besoin. . .  
  
Non! Aragorn chassa ses pensés du revers de la main, l'elfe ne lu aurait jamais fait un coup parreil!  
  
Aragorn gravit les dernières maches qui le menait à l'auberge. Mais quel éclair de folie avait bien pu traverser la tête des elfes pour situer un établissement publique à une hauteur parreille!  
  
Aragorn avait franchi les portes d'Amataë au début de la soirée. Le temps qu'il trouve une place à son cheval, qu'il se renseigne et surtout qu'il monte cette coline de malade, l'ombre avait complètement submergé la cité.  
  
Il n'y voyait plus rien. Se fiant à son instinct seulement, il réussi à se frailler un chemin entre les branches des arbustes épais qui ornaient le chemin sinueux qui lui, menait jusqu'à l'auberge. Après avoir tomber 8 fois d'affiler, il n'avait vraiment plus l'air présentable!  
  
Ha ! Et puis, cela ne dérangerait surement pas Légolas! Se dit-il, l'elfe l'avait vu dans ses jours les plus horribles!  
  
Il arriva enfin face à la porte. Le luminaire reflétait une lumière argentée dans la grande salle. Il était rempli de milles bougies qui elles, dégoûtaient sur le plancher formant une flauqe de cire glissante. Aragorn, en voulant l'éviter tomba face à face avec un homme qui devait bien mesurer 7 pieds et qui était bâtit comme un ours! Le rois se recula pour pouvoir apercevoir le visage de l'humain. Ses trait était grossier, tel un dessin terminé attivement. Ses longs cheveux en torsades étaient attaché en queue de cheval. Aragorn essaya de sourire le moindrement en entonnant la présentation d'usage.  
  
- Je m'appelle Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, rois du Gondor, déclara t'il presque machinalement.  
  
Devant le visage de marbre que lui adressait l'homme, il continua comme si de rien n'était.  
  
-Je suis venu ici pour m'entretenir avec un ami. Pouriez vous avertir Légolas Greenleaf de ma présence? Continua-t-il.  
  
Son hôte lui laissa le passage. Il pointa un escalier qui zigzaguait et lui répondit.  
  
-Par ici.  
  
Aragorn commença lentement à monter les marches qui tournoyaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il maudissait celui qui avait découvert les escalier et surtout les elfes qui avaient eu l'idée stupide d'en mettre un tel nombre! Il monta et monta encore...  
  
-ENFIN!  
  
Hurla t'il malgré lui lorsqu'il appercu la silouette de quelque chose d'autre qu'un escalier. Il franchit les dernière marche à la manière de quelqu'un qui a les jambes coulé dans le plomb, exécutant chaques mouvements d'une lenteur infini.  
  
Aragorn suivit le couloir qui menait jusqu'à une porte de chène le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles; il était impatient à l'idée de revoir son ami et surtout heureux qu'il n'y ait aucun signe d'escalier en vu !  
  
Arriver au bout du couloir, le rôdeur poussa la lourde porte, énerver de n'avoir reçu aucunes réponses. « Légolas devait surement être absent ou occuper » se persuada-t-il, mais l'idée que l'elfe ne voulait as l'aider commençait lentement à germer dans son esprit.  
  
L'elfe était bien là, au début, Aragorn avait eu de la misère à le distinguer, la blancheur de la peau de Légolas se mélangeant à celle de la couverture étandu sur son corps frêle. Il devait surement être endormi. Le léger mouvement de la maine de l'elfe trahi la pensée d'Aragorn, son ami ne dormait pas. Il s'approcha, un peut indigner, de Légolas.  
  
-Qu'avez-vous donc mon ami pour m'ignorer ainsi? Ne voulez-vous donc pas me venir en aide?  
  
L'elfe resta sans réponses pendant un moment. Les nerfs d'Aragorn étaient sur le point de lacher. Tout-à-coup, la voix faible mais rassurante de l'elfe se fit entendre, à peine assez forte pour qu'on puisse la distinguer du vent.  
  
-Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait pour moi?  
  
Aragorn ne reconnaissait plus Légolas, avant, l'elfe aurait été capable de risquer sa vie pour le rôdeur. Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas l'aider? La rancune? Aragorn s'approcha du fauteuil où Légolas était allongé.  
  
Son sang se glassa dans ses veines. Les os de Légolas saillaient sous sa peau. Il semblait ne pas avoir mangé depuis des semaines. C'était la première fois qu'Aragorn voyait un teint aussi blanchâtre chez quelqu'un qui vie encore. Légolas semblait si faible qu'une petite tape sur l'épaule pourrait surement lui rompre les os.  
  
Aragorn s'agenouilla au chevet de l'elfe.  
  
-Qu'avez-vous donc Légolas? Quel mal c'est empparé de vous?  
  
-vous le connaissez encore plus que moi  
  
Il murmurra d'une voix encore moins audible que tout à l'heure. L'elfe dictait la lettre qu'il avait reçu d'Aragorn. Il fit un arrêt puis tourna doussement la tête vers son ami. Légolas continua sa diction en parlant cette fois bien plus forte.  
  
-Car sans Éowyn, mes jours sont des années  
  
Aragorn était troublé. Tout était devenu si claire, il ne s'était jamais douter, même pas une fraction de seconde que Légolas éprouvait des sentiments pour Eowyn. Le rôdeur bouillonnait de rage, comment sont ami le plus cher avait bien pu lui faire une chose parreile?  
  
-Pauvre fou! Déclara t'il, si vous aimez Eowyn pourquoi vous laissez-vous mourir ainsi? Pourquoi ne venez-vous donc pas avec moi?  
  
Sa question resta sans réponses, l'elfe retourna la tête puis, Aragorn poursuivit.  
  
-J'aurais bien aimé vous voir dans un mois au conseil mais je supose que je ne dois pas compter sur votre pésence?  
  
Légolas ne répondit pas. Aragorn sorti de la pièce frustrer. Mais la question d'Aragorn n'allait pas rester sans réponses.  
  
--- à suivre!!!!!!! 


	3. l'aveu

Bon, c'est à moi, je dois écrire l'autre chapitre, juste pour vous informez, moi (Catou) j'écris les chapitres avec les hommes et Aurilalie écrit les chapitres avec les elfes. Mais on se montre toujours nos chapitres avant de les publier. Et dé fois, on les fait ensemble. Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimer le premier chapitre, je sais qu'il était un peu dure à comprendre, c'est pourquoi, je vais vous faire un résumer : Légolas est amoureux d'Éowyn mais ne veut pas lui dire, Éowyn vient de se faire enlever par Grima (vous allez en savoir plus dans le 4e chapitre) Ca va mal entre Aragorn et Arwen (vous aller en savoir plus dans ce chapitre) Légolas est vraiment en mal d'amour. Mais ce chapitre se passe avant le 1er donc il n'est pas en train de se laisser mourir. Eowyn elle ne c'est pas encore fait enlevée  
  
C'était le jour du mariage d'Arwen et d'Aragorn. Tout le royaume avait été mit sans dessus dessous et tous étaient présent.  
  
Les deux amants était postés devant l'hotel. Le regard d'Arwen brillait de milles feux alors qu'Aragorn avait la tête basse.  
  
Puis, le moment tant attendu de tous (enfin presque) arriva... Le prêtre leva la main au ciel et dicta la parole fatidique : Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, acceptez vous de prendre Arwen fille d'Elrond comme épouse légitimme; de la chérire. . . Aragorn arrêta le prêtre dans son discour par un « non » qui se fi entendre de toute l'assemblée!  
  
Arwen : Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me raconte ?  
  
Aragorn : Je suis vraiment désoler, mais je ne peux pas renier mes sentiments plus longtemps, j'aime Éowyn, je les aimé dès le premier regard qu'elle ma accorder! Je ne peux pas te donner de faux espoirs, je ne peux pas t'épouser.  
  
Arwen : Quoi ! Tu me renie pour cette vierge guerrière ???  
  
Aragorn : Je suis désoler j'avais l'intention de te le dire plus-tôt mais aussitôt que tu es arriver, notre mariage à commencer !!!  
  
Arwen : Tu le regretteras si tu me repousse pour cette potiche sans expériences !  
  
Éowyn (qui se trouvait dans la salle du mariage) : Moi au moins, je ne suis pas une Marie-couche-toi-là ! **elle venait de se lever de son banc et ses yeux lançaient des éclaires à Arwen**  
  
Aragorn (se tournant vers Arwen) : Je suis désoler mais je ne peut pas épouser une femme qui ne pourra combler mon c?ur.  
  
Arwen : Tu le regretteras, n'oublis pas que c'est mon père qui vous a sauver au gouffre de helm et c'est aussi lui qui ta héberger et élever quand ta mère est morte.  
  
Aragorn : Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est avec sa fille que j'étais supposer me marier, pas avec lui !  
  
Arwen : Non, on ne se marie plus, je retourne auprès de mon père, mais ne pense plus jamais à revenir à Foncombes, car tu ne seras plus jamais le bienvenue chez nous, et plus jamais il n'aura d'union entre les Elfes et les Hommes !  
  
Et Arwen parti vers où elle aurait toujours du rester; Chez elle !  
  
Aragorn (s'adressant à l'assembler): Je suis désoler, que vous ayez dut vous déplacer pour rien, mais s'il y en a ici qui désirent passer la nuit au château, vous le pouvez. La fête qui aurait dut avoir lieu se déroulera quand même. Légolas, venez avec moi.  
  
Aragorn et Légolas sortirent pendant que les serviteurs débarrassaient la salle des chaises pour faire une grande piste de danse au milieu. Tout les invités semblaient avoir oubliés que le mariage n'avait pas eu lieu, et ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de passer une soirée au château à boire et a s'amuser toute la nuit!  
  
Enfin, presque tous les invités car Éowyn, Faramir et Éomer semblaient plus qu'accabler par la déclaration d'Aragorn.  
  
Surtout Éowyn, on ne pouvait voir aucune émotions dans son visage, mais ses yeux étaient enfouis sous une expression de détresse. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle aimait Faramir mais la plus grande partie de son c?ur était et sera toujours occuper par Aragorn. Elle non plus ne pouvait renier ce sentiment, c'est pourquoi, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte où, un peu plus-tôt, Aragorn et Légolas étaient sorti.  
  
Juste au moment où Éowyn allait quitter la pièce pour rejoindre l'élue de son c?ur, Faramir lui bloqua le chemin.  
  
Faramir : N'y va pas, je t'aime, s'il te plaît, ne va pas avec cet homme.  
  
Éowyn : Je suis désoler, mais moi non plus, je ne peux pas renier mes sentiments.  
  
Faramir : Si tu franchis cette porte, tu ne pourras jamais plus revenir vers moi.  
  
Éowyn, hésita, elle regarda vers son frère, qui s'avait levé quand Faramir lui avait bloqué le passage, et qui, depuis le début, écoutait leur conversation. Elle croisa son regard et le regard que lui rendit son frère l'incita à franchir la porte qui la séparait de l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
  
Éowyn : Je suis désoler, refais ta vie sans moi !  
  
Puis, elle franchit la porte, sans se retourner, consciente qu'elle ne reverra sûrement plus son époux.  
  
Après quelques minutes à suivre les bruits de pas, elle tourna à un dernier coin et elle vit qu'Aragorn et Légolas étaient entrés dans les appartements d'Aragorn.  
  
Elle attendit avant d'entré, trop curieuse d'entendre ce qu'Aragorn avait de si important à dire à l'elfe. Elle mit son oreille sur la porte et écouta.  
  
Légolas : Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
  
Aragorn était en train de mettre des vêtements dans un sac de voyage.  
  
Aragorn : Ça se voit n'est-ce pas ? Je fais mes bagages, je parts, je ne peux plus rester ici, je veux redevenir le rôdeur que j'étais, je veux partir, seul, et ne plus jamais revenir.  
  
Légolas : Mais pourquoi ? Ici vous avez tout ce qu'un homme pourrait désirer; vous avez le plus grand et le plus puissant des royaumes et toute les femmes veulent vous épouser !  
  
Aragorn : La femme que j'aime ne me donnera jamais son c?ur, il appartient à quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Éowyn (qui venait d'entrer dans la salle): Aragorn.  
  
En fait, elle n'avait rien d'autre à dire, elle voulait seulement se retrouver dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime, mais elle n'était même pas sûre que c'est d'elle qu'Aragorn et Légolas parlaient.  
  
Elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler, c'était comme si une force plus forte qu'elle l'avait pousser. Elle s'avança en courrant et embrassa Aragorn  
  
Légolas fit demi-tour, feignant de regarder un des livres de la bibliothèque qui étair déposer sur une table basse pour ne pas voir la scène qui s'offrait sous ses yeux. Il ne pouvait accepter de voir la femme qu'il aime embrasse son meilleur ami.  
  
Éowyn (qui avait arrêté d'embrasser Aragorn) : Ho non, je suis désolée, ho non, je suis vraiment impardonnable, je suis désolée, ha. Ne vous en faite pas, je parts, vous n'allez plus me revoir, je ne vais plus gâcher votre vie. . .  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte, elle sans voulait d'avoir laisser ses sentiments la submerger, et elle ne pouvait plus supporter les regards intriguer que lui lançait Aragorn et Légolas..  
  
Légolas et Aragorn : Non attendez. . . Aragorn : Légolas, laissez- nous.  
  
Légolas n'était pas daccord à les laisser. Il aurait aimé lui aussi dire ses sentiments à Éowyn, mais il ne pouvait faire ça à Aragorn, alors, il sorti de la pièce, décidé à oublier une bonne fois pour toute la femme qui avait réanimer la flamme de son c?ur.  
  
Une fois Légolas sorti, Aragorn fit venir du vin et du pain.  
  
Éowyn : Pourquoi avez-vous annulé votre mariage ? Pourquoi avez-vous renoncé à la femme que vous aimiez ?  
  
Aragorn : Parce que ce n'est pas elle que j'aime.  
  
Éowyn : Mais, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi m'annoncez votre amour quand vous étiez à deux doitgs de vous marier ? Avant, et vous le saviez, mon c?ur vous aurait appartenue à un simple claquement de doigts.  
  
Aragorn : Je sais, mais avant, j'étais préoccupé, je ne savais pas trop où j'en étais dans ma relation avec Arwen, elle est une elfe, et moi, je suis un mortel, alors, tout était si compliquer. J'ai eu ma réponse lorsque je suis tomber en bas de la montage (voir les deux tours), le seule regret que j'ai eu en pensant que j'allais mourir, ce fut de ne pas pouvoir vous revoir.  
  
Éowyn (en lui coupant la parole) : Et bien, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit les sentiments que vous éprouviez lorsque vous êtes revenue des morts ? (Dans sa voix, on pouvait détecter une grande détresse).  
  
Aragorn : Parce que je ne te méritais pas.  
  
Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Éowyn l'embrassa pour la deuxième fois, cette fois si, elle était sûre d'elle !  
  
Éowyn (qui avait fini de l'embrasser) : Je vous aime, je vous est toujours aimer !  
  
Comme réponse, Aragorn l'embrassa et vue que son lit était proche et bien. voilà, lol !!! Soudain, Aragorn pensa à ce qu'il aurait du penser plus-tôt avant de s'aventurer plus loin.  
  
Aragorn : Mais Faramir.  
  
Éowyn : Vous savez, en faisant votre déclaration d'amour cette après midi, vous avez perdu des amis et vous vous êtes fait beaucoup plus d'ennemis. Mais, vous occupiez une place plus grande que Faramir dans mon c?ur.  
  
Aragorn : Je me fous de mes ennemis, quand je suis avec toi, je peux tout affronter, ho, sil vous plait, épousez-moi, fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde.  
  
Éowyn : j'ai rêver de ce moment toute ma vie, oui, oui je veux t'épouser !  
  
Elle ils s'embrassèrent et firent ce qu'un homme et une femme font quand ils sont dans une chambre (je contourne tellement le sujet, lol)  
  
Et Éowyn et Aragorn se marièrent et pendant 4 ans, ils vécurent heureux, sauf que la 5e année. 


	4. Dans la noirceure d'un cachot

Hello! Cé Aurialie et Catou, bon, ce chapitre, on le fait à deux, parce qu'il n'est pas facile à faire !!!!! Donc dans ce chapitre, on est dans le cachot où Eowyn est enfermer. Attention! Ce chapitre comporte de la violence et du.Enfin bref, Éowyn est dans un cachot avec Grima, alors, vous me comprenez !!!(mais rien de graphic, de concret, ni de slash) --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
chapitre 5- Dans la noirceur du cachot  
  
Un rat se sauva à toutes jambes quand Eowyn lui donna un bon coup de talon. Il avait essayé à maintes reprise de lui mordiller les mollets mais l'animal n'avait récolté que des coups de pied un peut partout. En ayant marre, il décida d'abandonner.  
  
La vue de cette bestiolle stupide et poilue lui rappellait étrangement Grima, à croire qu'ils partageaient des points en communs. Eowyn observa le rat de plus pres, qui rampait doucement vers l'endroit ou il était parti. L'animal et Grima avait les même yeux. Cette vision lui arracha même malgré elle un sourire. Eowyn se demandait si on devait appeler Grima un humain ou bien un rat, peut-être même les deux !  
  
Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas quelque part dans le couloir. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ils s'approchaient. Eowyn, prise d'une panique soudaine fit volte-face et alla se réfugier dans un coin de sa cellule. Elle savait à l'avance de qui il sagissait : le rat en version géante. Elle devait avoir quelque chose pour se défendre! Ils lui avait enlevé son couteau lors de la fouille qu'elle avait subit avant qu'ils la fasse entrer dans sa cellule.  
  
Sondant les alentours de regard, elle repéra enfin un clou qui sortait à demie de la table en bois qui se trouvait à quelques mêtres d'elle. Éowyn se dépêcha d'atteindre sa nouvelle arme, à bout de peine et d'efforts, elle réussi en extirper un clou rouillé d'environ 8 cm.  
  
Les quelques secondes qui prit Grima pour atteindre la porte parrurent être des heures. Eowyn frissona en entendant le déclic de la clef dans la cerrure. La lourde porte grinça en s'ouvrant et laissa apparaître Langue de serpent, le sourire aux lèvres. Il refermerma la porte à double tours puis s'avança vers sa victime le sourire fendu jusqu'auix oreilles. La pauvre Eowyn serra encore plus fort le clou entre ses mains toujours cacher derrière son dos.  
  
-Bonjour ma belle, commença Grima un air supérieur accrocher au visage, vous avez bien dormi?  
  
-je ne trouverai pas une seule nuit de repos tant et aussi longtemps que vous vivrez encore, répondit sèchement Éowyn. Vous auriez pu rester dans votre trou, vipère !  
  
- J'avais trop envie de vous revoir ma chère ! Répondit Grima.  
  
Grima commença doucement à enlever son veston de cuir doublé.  
  
-Ça ne vous dérange pas que je me mette à l'aise j'espère!  
  
Il posa le vêtement sur la table puis recommença son petit jeu. Il se mit en tête d'enlever sa chemise mais fu aussitôt arrêter par la main d'Eowyn, poigne solide, sur son bras. Il se retourna lentement, prenant un plaisir fou à regarder sa victime soufrire.  
  
-Qu'essayez-vous donc de me prouver Langue de serpent? Saruman ne vous comblait plus, vous vouliez vous essayez sur quelqu'un d'autre ?  
  
-Vous vous croyez malines mais croyez moi, gente dame, vous le serez moins tout à l'heure.  
  
-Ha, c'est pas fini cette obsession, franchement Grima, vous pensez encore que je pourrais être attirer par vous, voyons, regardez-vous dans un miroir !  
  
Grima ne fit pas attention à l'insulte qu'il venait de recevoir, et, il prit l'aire le plus galant que son visage défiguré pouvait lui permettre et ajouta.  
  
-Oh! Mais je ne vous laisse pas le choix cette fois! Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en droit de refuser, voyons, regardez vous, vous êtes toute à ma disposition. Mais je vais être gentil, je vais vous proposez un marcher; Si vous acceptez. . .disons, de satisfaire mes désirs, je vous rend à votre amoureux. Mais si vous refuser, je vous aurez quand même, sauf que ca ne sera pas de votre plein grés !  
  
-Vous ne feriez jamais ça!  
  
-Mais bien sur que si! Je vous veux, et je vous aurez !  
  
La pauvre femme ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas salir son honneur en s'abaissant aux petits jeux stupides de Grima mais, de toute part, elle était perdante! Mais elle aimait mieu ne pas se laisser faire aussi rapidement, et si Grima veut l'avoir, ca sera avec beaucoup de mal car jamais elle ne se laissera faire !  
  
Sa décision était prise. Elle regarda Grima droit dans les yeux et dit :  
  
-J'aimerais mieu mettre ma vie en danger plutôt que de salir mon honneur de cette manière!  
  
Le visage de Grima s'obscurci. Il voulu lui sauter dessus mais Éowyn se tassa habilement et Grima tomba sur la table où elle avait extirper son arme un peu plus-tôt. Pendant que Grima essayait de se relever, Éowyn se dirigea vers la porte, pour ensuite constater qu'elle était barrer, après avoir essayer mainte fois de l'ouvrire, elle décida d'aller essayer ailleurs, quand elle se retourna, elle constata avec horreur que Grima se tenait juste à côté d'elle et qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance de s'enfuir. Au moins, par défaut de ne pouvoir s'enfuire, elle allait au moins pouvoir faire le plus de mal possible à Grima. Elle éleva le clous qu'elle avait laisser dans sa main et écorcha le visage de Grima. Celui-ci cria de douleur en se mettant la main sur la coupure qu'il venait de recevoir.  
  
-Tu vas me le payer sale petite garce ! Je t'aurai, tu n'as aucune chance de t'enfuire, tu es à moi.  
  
Et il lui sauta dessus, cette fois, elle nu pas le temps de se tasser et tomba sur le coin de la table.  
  
Oh mon dieu! Pensa Eowyn. Elle aurait voulu être ailleurs, loin de Grima et de cette cellule.  
  
Le temps s'écoula doucement, paraissant une seconde fois interminable, peu à peu, les ténèbres l'entourait et elle sombrait dans l'inconscience.  
  
Peut à peu elle recommença à reprendre ses esprits. Elle maudissait Grima, elle maudissait le monde entier. Elle aurait tellement voulu mourir plutôt que d'être sous l'emprise de Grima! Elle ne savait pas se qui lui était arriver pendant qu'elle était assommer (Moi a sa place, je n'aurais pas le goût de le savoir), elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était rester dans ca cellule avec Grima.  
  
Eowyn, aveuglée par la rage, se leva d'un coup brandi le clou qui avait tomber à côté d'elle quand elle était tomber. Elle passa à deux cheveux de réussir à toucher Grima une deuxième fois, mais, ayant été blesser et affaiblie, Langue de serpent réussi sans peine à lui enlever.  
  
-Vous n'apprendrez donc jamais rien? Après que quelqu'un vous est fait plaisir, dites merci!  
  
Grima quitta la pièce en riant comme un fou. Il laissa Éowyn étandu à terre, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était arriver, mais elle avait un petit doute, heureusement, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas été loin. Car elle avait encore sa robe !!!! Cependant, elle savait qu'il allait revenir, et que cette fois ci, elle n'allait pas pouvoir lui résister longtemps, car son front était écorcher et elle sentait que ses froces diminuait.  
  
--- --- ---à suivre (ou, suspense) 


End file.
